csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Beau Broke (C.Syde)
, |siblings = , |spouse = |maritalstatus = Dating |household = Edwards Family |roommates = Dustin Broke, Junior Broke |play = Playable |neighbour = Pleasantview}} Beau Broke is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Pleasantview. He is the son of Brandi Broke and the late Skip Broke, the adopted son of the late Skip Broke and later Stacen Edwards, the younger brother of Dustin Broke, the elder half-brother of Skip-Junior Broke and Stacey Edwards, the adoptive younger half-brother of Kate and Amin Edwards, and the boyfriend of Lucy Burb. A notable difference from the start of the Sims 2 to my player stories is that all the babies, toddlers and children have been aged into teenagers, due to the circumstances of my traditional gameplay style. The days that remained in Beau's life state as a toddler have been added to the end of his teenage life state, but he is now 2 days older than before. The reason why I decided to make Beau a couple of days older is because I thought it would make his age a little more consistent with the ages of his mother and elder brother. So he is now 23 days from being an Adult rather than 25. When I first played the Broke Family I decided to have Dustin throw a birthday party for Beau Broke. The guests were Dustin's new friend Jestyn Leishman, and his then girlfriend Angela Pleasant. Beau's mother Brandi went into labour two afternoons later, where she gave birth to her third son Skip-Junior Broke - Junior for short. Beau's younger half-brother. Brandi Broke soon married her fiancée, Stacen Edwards. Stacen's daughter Kate, and his adopted son Amin Edwards were adopted by Brandi, while Dustin, Beau and Junior were adopted by Stacen. Brandi moved in with Stacen, leaving Dustin, Beau and Junior to live on their own - their houses were next door to each other. Interestingly Beau and Amin had already met and made friends with one another before they became half-brothers. Stacen and Brandi had one child together - a boy named Stacey Edwards, who is Beau's younger half-brother. Despite aspiring to Knowledge, Beau has several qualities that one would expect of a Fortune Sim - notably his career path. Beau is currently dating Lucy Burb who is about 8 days older than him. Simology |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Beau Broke is officially a Vegetarian in my player stories. *I consider Skip Broke to be the first adoptive father to Dustin and Beau, since I consider the hidden Skip to be their real father. Thus, I consider Junior to be their half-brother. *Beau has a hairstyle that can't be accessed without the BoolProp testingcheatsenabled cheat. *In my first draft, I removed the hairstyle because I didn't think it suited him. I mistook the "Gibs" hairstyle for a similar one which isn't hidden. I didn't realise the hairstyle was hidden until I read about it on the Wikipedia. When I changed computers and re-did everything that had happened in my gameplay from scratch, I was careful not to switch hairstyles, except without saving afterwards. *In my player stories it was Dustin who taught Beau to talk. *Despite being a Knowledge Sim, Beau has several qualities that one would expect of a Family Sim, or possibly even a Fortune Sim. Because of this, I will give him the Family secondary aspiration once I have installed The Sims 2: FreeTime. Category:Adopted Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with Gibs hairstyle (fanon) Category:Sims with pointed ears (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon) Category:Sims with unused accessories (fanon)